One Way or Another
One Way or Another from One Direction is preformed through the train journey to Hogwarts. It is sung by Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam. At the beginning of the new school year of 1993, while everyone is at the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dunson Brothers are sitting with Brittany S. Pierce in a cabine. Brittany asks on a random time to Patrick what kind of music he likes. Patrick says that he will letting Brittany knows what he likes, so he stands up, opens the doors from the cabine as the music starts and he starts to sing. As soon Patrick is singing and danching though the aisle, Brody, Finn and Liam are joining him and with many Hufflepuff stundents, they are seen dancing and singing through the train. As soon as the song ends, everyone is clapping and Brittany agrees that it is a nice song, being inspired to do more music in Hogwarts.. (see: Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party) Lyrics Patrick: One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Finn: One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day, maybe next week I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha Liam: I will drive past your house And if the lights are all down I'll see who's around Brody: Lets go, one way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I'll getcha, I'll getcha Patrick: One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna metcha metcha metcha metcha One day, maybe next week I'm gonna metcha, I'll metcha Liam: And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hanging out Finn: One, two, three, four Finn and Liam: Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na Patrick and Brody: I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah teenage kicks right through the night, c'mon I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah teenage kicks right through the night Patrick: One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna metcha metcha metcha metcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I`m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Brody: One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna metcha metcha metcha metcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I`m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Patrick, Finn, Brody and Liam: One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day or another I'm gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Patrick: One way or another Videos Trivia * This is the first song that is performed by Hogwarts students. * After this song, Brittany is getting inspired to do more music at Hogwarts. ** Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party * Many couples are seen danching together. ** Scott/Malia, Jackson/Brody, Theo/Patrick, Santana/Brittany and Finn/Quinn __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Songs sung by Brody Category:Songs sung by Patrick Category:Songs sung by Liam Category:Songs Category:Songs performed by Hufflepuff Category:Songs sung in 1993